ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 ---- Rath When you edited the front page, you forgot to put Rath there.--Benisawesome 20:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just thought that since the page said that you were the last editor that you did that. Sorry.--Benisawesome 21:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, do you know who did that so I can tell them about Rath?--Benisawesome 21:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill tell them--Benisawesome 21:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) big chills offspring i dont think the Big Chill's Offspring page is a little how you say inappropriate for the younger viewers (7 and lower) because i really sont think they need to learn the words like reproduce and asexualy!! so can you use different words like make babies, please!! Gleefan13 23:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Thanks Thx for helping me for editing my pages and changes my grammartical mistake most of the time. u are ya a girl or a boy?123host 05:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Hey What about "on what"? I 4got what i left u a message about--Kevinlevin13 22:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) changes Hey just a question... I have just edited a few pages of aliens (not a big thing just the italian and, a few, brazilian names) but since I've did that before makeng an account is it possible to put the changes in my new account??? Negative93 23:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I want to report someone I was on my homepage and i saw and article that had been edited but the person who wrote it wrote something very innappropriate about the highbreed and my mother you should read it. I wont post it here because it was very rude. It was by an unregistered contributer so i think they weren't logged in cuz they didn't want to be found out. please do something about it.--Kevinlevin13 23:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:I want to report someone Highbreed. Its not there anymore but i can still see it on that thing that shows the articles that were recently changed.--Kevinlevin13 01:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And another thing Why does it say on the stale articles thing that it was last modified, for example, on Feb 13, 2009 when i just modified it today?--Kevinlevin13 01:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hey dude. I think you should get some admins for the wiki. I mean sometimes users do vandals and admins need to block those people. What do ya think? Reply on my talk page. Thanks,Mr Rath 22:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hire Will you be hiring other admins? From,Mr Rath 23:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ??? ok how do u know so much about the wiki? how old are you??? and what grade are you in??? Gleefan13 23:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Guess What I did I just revised the episode inside man and it looks super cool now. I got the plot line exactly right and you should read it. Its so fly. By the way are a u reall y a very fat dude or are you skinny? How old are u what grade are you in? are you a boy or girl?--Kevinlevin13 14:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) pages Lots of unregistered people are make new pages which are not anything to tell about Ben 10 wiki.Prime-man208 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 pages Lots of unregistered people are make new pages which are not anything to tell about Ben 10 wiki.Prime-man208 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 swearing on the kevins mutations page is using a word the word crap and i find that it has nothing to do with ben10. who ever swears all the time is a person who tries to be cool all the time. Gleefan13 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Category I think you should add a new category that says "Top Editors" with a list of your favorite editors. Mr Rath 22:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm I found a vandal page. It's called "Red Omnitrix". Please delete it as soon as possible. Mr Rath 22:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea Linkdarside instead of deleting kilariviq's ultimates could you make a page for them to go on because I think they're cool --Kevineee Hey Did you deleted my Ultimate Jetray article? Hey Did you deleted my Ultimate Jetray article? that belongs in the fan fiction siteTdwtfan 1001 21:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) DNA lab i want to ask why this wikia doesn't have anything on the dna Lab?Ashendant 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Jetray Please do not delete it anymore. It's on again. PLS this is my first article and i want to keep it. I have a question why do you have "greymatter's code"???? Could you tell me??? the artist make them for bandai, but bandai never released them ,so he released them--Linkdarkside 12:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hEY STOP DELETING MY ARTICLE!!! hEY STOP DELETING MY ARTICLE!!! stop delteing everyboby achcle my name is liam and stop do it now tell me who are you linkdarkside stop it now Ludoan or Lewodan are the really spelled as Lewodan?--Linkdarkside 13:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I saw the episode and they pronounced it Loo-oh -dan (but the people on this website spelled it Lu-doo-an) so i turned my captions on and it turned out to be spelled Lewodan--Kevinlevin13 13:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well i guess i change it--Linkdarkside 13:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok then--Kevinlevin13 13:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Whats up, Dawg? I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Hey it's me Mr Rath. I'm on my other account. I made a wiki called TKO wiki. I wanted to know if you could help me edit there. You could become a admin if you make enough edits. Please, I need someone to help me run it. Just look up "Cartoon Network TKO Wiki" on google and it will show you it. Leave a message on my talk page if you wanna. --Robot Man 21:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hi lindarkside do you want to be the first person to create a page on my wiki it's called cartoon wiki, you could copy this url into your browser cartoonmaker.wikia.comTdwtfan 1001 20:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Andy dave Andy dave is doing the same things as Bojanrex, Question men, Anwer men, Secret men, also known as the blocked users, 99.50.199.44 too. --ChuckieCheese 2:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, that Anwer Man, Question Man and so on (probably) is skipping into the next IP Address and make a new account! --Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Where do you find that "DNA lab picture"???? Could you tell me??? I figured something out About the episode fused, Well have you heard of an electric fuse the next episode must have Ra'ad since he controls electricity Andreas' Fault I know this is random, but I think that Andreas' Fault was very sad at the end :( .Benisawesome 13:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) unregistered people Why do unregistered people make pages that are not telling about this wiki.Prime-man208 20:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Pictures Hey linkdarkside. Do you know where i can find a picture of Magister Prior Gilhil on this website? He doesnt seem to have a page. It might just look like he doesnt since right now im on my itouch. If he does have a page though, can you leave me a message so i know? Thanks,----Benisawesome 02:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I also need one of Squire from the Forever Knights. If there are any pics of him, please leave me a message.--Benisawesome 12:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) And one of the baseball team, the Squires. I'm very sorry for the bother, though. If you cannot help, its okay. Just leave me a message saying that--Benisawesome 13:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much.--Benisawesome 13:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Someone has been uploading smaller duplicates of already uploaded pictures in this wiki. --ChuckieCheese 10:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) help im trying to put in 2 videos on my user page but its putting it on the "my home" page, can you tell me what to do.--Gleefan13 16:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 re: help i just need to figure out how to get the video on my user pageGleefan13 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 pages Every time I go to this wiki I see a new page that has no information about Ben 10. Can you delete them please.Prime-man208 12:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 rude someone wrote on my page saying this: "linkdarkside is a idoit and silly and Mr Rath you tell linkdarkside i watch every single ben 10 episodes and ben 10 ailen force and ben 10 uitimate alien." i have no clue who wrote it so if i were u i'd do some investigating. if u want to be sure just look on User talk: Gleefan13 Gleefan13 14:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 A problem I have a problem. When I click on the Ben 10 Planet logo to go to the homepage, the top of the screen (where you click to log in) says that I'm not logged in. When I click somewhere else, like, say, Ben's page, it says that I am. Does that happen to everybody, or am I the only user with that problem? Is this a bad problem? Please respond,--Benisawesome 21:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploads Harrypotter1-8 has been uploading duplicates of the pictures here and didn't Renzo493 uploaded the large swampfire picture in the swampfire page. --ChuckieCheese 10:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) HEY YOU THERE Remember the commercial about Ben 10: Alien Swarm coming out on Blu-ray and dvd? Well it said that if you have Blu-ray, there was a never before seen episode on the dvd, but not on the regular dvd player. Do you happen to know what that episode was because it was never before seen and they ,most likely didn't show it on television?--Kevinlevin13 15:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) INKURSION IS WRONG "Incursion" is spelled with a 'c' not a 'k' just to let you know. you should change the name of the article called 'inkursion' becausen its supposed to be 'incursion' with a 'c'--Kevinlevin13 19:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) blog i have 2 new blogs16:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13Gleefan13 Inkursion yes i'm very sure --Kevinlevin13 19:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Please can u get the word out that i have some new blogs(u dont have to just let me know)Gleefan13 00:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Anodite97 Help Hi. Could you tell me how to upload a video. Also I want some excellent pics of Benlie and Gwevin. Intelligentgirl13 gwens page gwens page is BLANK theres nothing there at allGleefan13 15:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 spells someone mess up th spells pageGleefan13 13:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Ampfibian I was looking at my captions when the new ben 10 episode came on, and ampfibian is spelled like this: AmpFibian. I'm seriously not kidding. --Kevinlevin13 21:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Alien pics From what site are you getting the pictures of alien/s that are shown after an episode ? (example: you uploaded Amfibian picture from "Fused" or Armodrillo from "Andreas' Fault") ---Number-Guy 11:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) pics when i tru to insert images on some pages it dosent even insert themGleefan13 19:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 HELP!!!! please!! >=( I am very upset. What happened to the old ben 10 wiki. Now it looks like an old fashioned computer wrote all these articles and it looks very stupid now. I cant even understand the editing part anymore. --Kevinlevin13 21:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The Best Wiki Contest Hi, linkdarkside. I just wanted to tell you that I suggested The Ben 10 Wiki for the Best Wiki Contest. I really want us to win because this is after all the best wiki!--Benisawesome 21:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait why didnt you answer me u usually do?--Benisawesome 19:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm I saw a vandalizm page called Yeti. It was made by someone who wasn't logged in. Mr Rath 11:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thatnks for leaving your opinion. -- Intelligentgirl13 my problem to linkdarkside Can you Quit removing info about Armordrillo apperring in Hero Time, i'm telling the freaken truth here! He will Appear in Hero Time you idiot. On Cartoonnetwork.com's Fusion Fall there is a Code for a Armordrillo Helmet which tells us he will appear in Hero Time. You have a Choice ,You can put up info of this, or i keep putting mesagees to other people telling them that you keep removing info of a important event that i herd fron Ben 10 toys.net,so stop now or else! This is a letter from Terraspin. wo there that user terrispin is a little angry with u. ok now back me, I LEFT U A MEASSAGE THAT U DIDNT RESPOND 2 SO LET ME ASK U AGAIN can u7 help me because when ever i try 2 insert a image it says it has but when i save i didnt insert the image at all so COULD U HELP ME PLEASE????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u for this timeGleefan13 14:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Help Do you have any information on the 10th episode of ben 10 ultimate alien I keep looking everywhere but I cant find anything about it, is it coming out next week at all. --Kevineee Okay thats a dissapointment I was looking forward to the next episode, I wonder how long the break is. --Kevineee appoplexian Were you the person who deleted my Appoplexian pic? Just wanted to know. I dont know why it needed to be deleted, its perfectly good.--Benisawesome 20:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) help i tested some thing on two computer it wouldnt let me and picture on my page and on the other computer it worked can i get some help to see what's the proplemBenhero3000 15:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mot Snikrep Nope, it was definitely his name. It was the show's homage to Thomas Perkins. Xaxon 13:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Doubt Thanks for commenting on my blog. Can only admins delete pages? --Intelligentgirl13 Thanks for the help, by the way. How do you become an admin? A particular amount of edits??? --Intelligentgirl13 Check this out I have made a new blog. Check it out and write yur comments. --Intelligentgirl13 (Talk) Headlines Hi. I just wanted to know, how do you put a headline on a page? For example: Trivia, Plot, or Abilities. Please answer.--Benisawesome 15:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you.--Benisawesome 15:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Some unregistered contributer keeps saying that Water Hazard is a crustmanian from the planet crustmanu, its not true and Im a bit tired from having to fix it every time can you do something like block it from unregistered contributors or something like that please. Gallery Hi. I was just wondering, how do I upload pictures from my computer into a gallery? It only seems to allow you to upload already uploaded pictures. --Benisawesome 18:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks it wasnt letting me do that at first but now it did.--Benisawesome 15:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Secret of the Omnitrix Hi. I was going through some of the episodes of the first series and I noticed that there are two pages for Secret of the Omnitrix. Here are the links: Secret of The Omnitrix and Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. You should probably delete one of them. It doesn't matter which one. You should delete whichever page has less information. Benisawesome 18:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Putty Hi. I just noticed that a vandalism page was just created called Putty. You should delete it.--Benisawesome 13:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What's up??? What's the problem with the Unregistered User whose trying to make the page Putty? Its pretty annoying. Can you block that page so that no one else starts editing it? --Intelligentgirl13 Amlan Another vandalism page made by Amlandashben about himself.--Benisawesome 14:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Gwen Somebody deleted everything on Gwen's page so I undid their edit.--Benisawesome 20:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Spell Book Name Please What was the spell book that Hex was tryin' to steal in the episode Lucky Girl? I suspect that that was the same book mentioned in Time Heals which Gwen had stolen. --Intelligentgirl13 Thanks a lot. --Intelligentgirl13 wow whoa u have alot of edits zurgburg21 What should we do? I just went to the List of Ultimate Alien episodes on Wikipedia. I found that there is the new episode Rescue Mission, which is releasing on 23rd July, 2010. Should we give the story on this wiki or no? --Intelligentgirl13 Thanks for informing. --Intelligentgirl13 Some say Some are saying this site cannot be trusted, i dunno what to say?Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Rescue Mission is not canon RescueMission isn't confirmed too/ Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism This is urgent. Someone vandalised the Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin page. Could you please make it ok and block the page from Unregistered Users?? --Intelligentgirl13 Thank you so much. --Intelligentgirl13 Name of the show What was the name of the show that Ben was watching in the episode, Pet Project?? --Intelligentgirl13 It's ok..... --Intelligentgirl13 Are you an administrator? Are u an administrator? Just Asking leave me a message. zurgburg21 Are you an administrator? Are u an administrator? Just Asking leave me a message. zurgburg21 I didn't really mean to mess with the template page and i hope it will be fix soon. Youtube Hi, linkdarkside. I was just wondering, do you have a Youtube account?--I wonder who's awesome? 18:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Photo links Hey, linkdarkside. Is it possible to add a link to a picture (for example: like the links you can put on a picture on your user page) that is not on your user page? If so, how?--I wonder who's awesome? 01:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Why aren't you answering?--I wonder who's awesome? 14:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok i understand thanks.--I wonder who's awesome? 14:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Taedenite? i know its not taydenite so it must be Taedenite im sure of it.--Kevinlevin13 13:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Pin Collector was the one who moved it. --Renzo493 13:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) BLOG! check out my blog and pin collector is a dumb name --Kevinlevin13 13:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocking how do u block users and how were the kevin and gwen pages vandalized? --Kevinlevin13 13:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) how do you become an admin/wikia staff and i'm talking about a while ago when i wasn;t here for a while and i read your talk page amd intteligent girl wrote someting about vandalism how was it vandalized? --Kevinlevin13 14:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) dude why aren't you answering mah question? --Kevinlevin13 14:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Alvin and the chipmunks did u see the articles about the chipmunks that used to be up here? and answer my question already! How do you become an admin/wikia staff and how were the kevin and gwen pages vandalized? --Kevinlevin13 15:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin So ur an admin cuz u have over 4,000 edits and ur trustworthy? On average how many articles do you edit each day? --Kevinlevin13 20:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) HELLO dude wen r u going to answer my question already? how many articles do you edit a day. --Kevinlevin13 12:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) but how many do you THINK you edit each day. and for the las time how were the gwen and kevin pages vandalized earlier when i wasn't here and where is gleefan13 --Kevinlevin13 15:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) In your face guess what i did on this wiki yesterday when you weren't here? and r u really a nerd in real life that has no friends or r u super cool and stuff --Kevinlevin13 13:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Man RESCUE MISSION IS REAL!!! Huh? Are u teh creato of tis wiki? Cannonbolt on the cannonbolt article the side bar says gwen was cannonbolt in the episode "a face of change" it is supposed to be "a change of face" can you fix it because i don't know how to. --Kevinlevin13 18:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Alien Swarm u know when they said that a never before seen episode was on the bluray disk for ben 10 alien swarm? do u kno what that episode was? --Kevinlevin13 20:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) and sorry about that mike morningstar thing earlier. --Kevinlevin13 20:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fool's gold in the episode fools gold kevin gave gwen a locket with a picture from "that day at the pier" was that an aired epiosde or was it something they did off camera and not in an episode? --Kevinlevin13 20:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I HATE YOU MESSAGE FROM TERRASPIN! WHY YOU KEEP DELETING EVERY PHOTO I POST HERE YOU IDIOT? I HATE YOU REALLY BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waitin for a month! Hey! I have been waitin for a month for your reply about the name of the show that was mentioned in Pet Project which Ben was seein....... Pls reply!!! --Intelligentgirl13 Thanks A LOT!!! For your information, Taydenite is spelled TAYDENITE and NOT TAEDANITE!!! If you don't believe me, then go and buy "Ben 10 ALien Force Guide". Anyways, TAYDENITE IS SPELLED TAYDENITE YOU GOT IT??? Thank you. ~Pin Collector 14:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I need your help!From Terraspin I found a artwork that possibly was painted off paint of Ampbian . Since i don't know how to delete it myself , can you do it for me? Here's the link so you can take a look at it , File:AmpFibian.png . Random check out my awesome blog and taedenite is spelled t-a-e-d-e-n-i-t-e not t-a-y-d-e-n-i-t-e so take that pin collector the alien force guide is mispelled --Kevinlevin13 12:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:RE:Random the captions on the ben 10 alien force dvd said taedenite and captions show the exact thing of what the script said so i will go wit that one --Kevinlevin13 21:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) how do u ask mcduffie stuff --Kevinlevin13 21:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank u --Kevinlevin13 21:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) i was watching to hot to handle this morning and the captions spelled it t-a-e-d-e-n-i-t-e every single time..... I'm just saying did dwayne answer yet wanna send me the alien force guide in the mail --Kevinlevin13 13:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Uploading i have a really cool darkstar pic that i want to upload but icant upload it because "the file is wrong" or something please help --Kevinlevin13 14:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) so ur saying that if i want to upload it, it cant be called darkstar and what was that other i didnt understand --Kevinlevin13 14:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) wats a file extension is tha like microsft word or something and if it is wat does the picture have to be on for me to upload it --Kevinlevin13 14:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i know tha on microsoft word the exstension is DOC but it syas that that exstension is not allowed so wat do those other exstensions you said represent. i already changed the name from darkstar --Kevinlevin13 14:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) thnx i will do that --Kevinlevin13 15:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) it keeps saying that the file must be at least one letter long, but my file is like 4 letters long what gives --Kevinlevin13 18:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) does a period count as a weird symbol? --Kevinlevin13 18:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) cant i just send the pic to you and you can upload it. --Kevinlevin13 18:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Send can i just send you the picture so you can upload it and what is ur opinion on darkstar --Kevinlevin13 20:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I GUESS I NEED UR EMAIL ADDRESS THEN AND WILL U PLEASE CHECK OUT AND LEAVE A MESSAGE ON MY BLOG --Kevinlevin13 20:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I DID IT, I UPLOADED A PICTURE, FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME the file name is 55924080.png --Kevinlevin13 21:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why? Dear Linkdarkside, Why were my two pictures and Episode 10 page deleted? I need too know! Ethanlevin98 06:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Ethanlevin98 My photos were my Ultramatrix, it was purple and labeled. My second photo was the original characters compered to them 5 years later. Also the info about ep 10 was confired at Comic Con 2010! Re: Rollback rights Thanks. That's means i'm an administrator? --Intelligentgirl13 how come i cant get rollback rights just cuz i dont know what they are doesn't mean i cant have them i' contribute alot too can i please have roll back rights PLEASE PLEASE! i'm begging you --Kevinlevin13 12:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. so how many edits more to get to a full fledged administrator? --Intelligentgirl13 Admin wannabe crisis Recently, I noticed many users are getting alot of contributions because they're just uploading a lot of unuseful pictures for a single article. Other users are solely dedicated to only one article and probably the reason why they're editing here. Others keep making blogs that doesn't have to do with improving the wiki. Others also keep commenting on it just to make more edits. Don't we have a forum for this wiki, isn't that why we have it, for polls? About the pictures, "Benlie" and "Gwevin" pictures have been alot lately and they're not even being used and some of them are duplicates or smaller version of one another. What is a contribution for, if it doesn't help the wiki, if it's just for their agenda for getting power while you, Yuidirnt, and Renzo493 contributed the most for every article which are very usefull instead for just one of two articles. --ChuckieCheese 16:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :The best advice I could give to an admin as great as you is that don't just look at a user's number of contributions. You should also look through their contrubution pages to see if they really edit right for the good of the wiki and not for those who are solely into one article and those above. --ChuckieCheese 16:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Now Kevinlevin13 is just removing any contents or just spaces Pisciss Volann (Ripjaws) to Pisciss Volann(Ripjaws) to have more contributions and isn't removing contents from other or your own user talk pages not allowed cause that's what he's doing too and guess what, to have more edits. Look through the pages he edited's History page to see more lazy editing. That's still spamming. BANNED!! --ChuckieCheese 14:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Blog I heard what ChuckieCheese had to say about contributors and I totally agreee. Butt what if we make blogs just for knowing peoples opinion about certain matter. --User:Intelligentgirl13 Rollback rights renzo493 said if u get +400 edits you get rollback rights and if you get +800 edits u get to be a fully fledged admin can i at least have rollback rights and do u get more edits if you upload one picture and do u become an admin if you just edit an article by adding one word and doing that to the same article over and over again --Kevinlevin13 18:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) doctor who wiki it time you to leving this wiki and go to doctor who wikl to meet user called the thrtteen doctor. minl mirtch and other user Intelligentgirl13 He has been uploading smaller duplicates of his own already uploaded pictures, he only edits the articles to add Benlie and Gwevin stuff and pictures or any useless contents that have nothing to do with the article and even the most random things or pictures with them staring at nothing, and most of them are taken from other websites, some have watermarks too. --ChuckieCheese 9:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry i learned my lesson now i will not edit my blogs just to get more contribution points in fact you can delete all of them(except the kevin and mike becoming friends one) i don't really want them anymore i will only edit REAL articles now(and let you upload pictures, cuz i still dont kno how to do that) --Kevinlevin13 12:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What the hey wat just happened to this wiki i mean one second its all blah and the next second its all new and more colorful and bigger did u do this --Kevinlevin13 12:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When? When was the wiki decided to count points with badges instead of the number of contributions. By the way this is a nice idea as many other wikis now also use this. The down side is that wouldn't this lead to senseless contributions as few minutes ago somebody just adds pictures for a page even it already has a high quality picture for it and the picture added was poot quality and unfocused. --Renzo493 13:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME YOU"RE PAGE IS SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BrideofVenom (talk). im new to wikia Hi whats up